Arnold's Thanksgiving/Trivia
*Craig Bartlett posted to his Facebook an unused shot of the ending of Mr. Simmons' play. *Mr. Simmons' first name is indirectly revealed (through the names in his play) as Robert. *There were many differences between the characters in Mr. Simmons play and the real people in Mr. Simmons life. # Pearl Simmons: While Pearl, played by Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is sweet and patient with everyone at the table, the real Pearl has little patience with Peter, who is being nasty to Joy. # Peter: While Peter, played by Stinky Peterson is nice and friendly to everyone, including Pearl and Joy, the real Peter is picking on Joy for losing both her job and car while he argues with Pearl, even tells her to eat more stuffing, implying that he's calling Pearl fat, when he is denying even mentioning it. # Joy: While Joy, played by Helga G. Pataki, is upbeat and happy, especially when she got promoted at her job, the real Joy has a depressing deadpan attitude, got fired from her job at the library and her car was stolen. And on top of that, she is the target of Peter's badgering. # Uncle Chuck: While Uncle Chuck, played by Harold Berman, is patient while waiting to eat, the real Uncle Chuck is impatient, eats from other's plates and only thinks about eating. # Everyone in general: Everyone in the play held hands and tells everyone what they are thankful for, while in reality, it is embarrassing to everyone to do, except for Pearl. *In the end credits, instead of playing the usual ending theme, Stars and Stripes Forever plays through the first part. *Thanksgiving is on two different dates depending on one's location within North America. It is on the second Monday of October in Canada and on the fourth Thursday of November in the United States. Due to this, the episode was aired in between the two. *This episode wasn't aired on many TV networks outside of North America, because most countries don't celebrate Thanksgiving. However, the episode was shown on local Nickelodeon channels. *When Bob told Helga about what work she had to do, he said there was a 3 day weekend sale coming up, most likely referring to Black Friday, which is after Thanksgiving. *This is the second time a Heimlich Manuever is done, the first was "Eugene's Bike". In this episode, Joy chokes on a turkey while Mr. Robert Simmons holds her chest to pull it out. *A muffled arguement in the kitchen scene between Peter and his mother Pearl, can be heard. Peter yells at Pearl saying "You've always hated me! You've always been jealous! I'm a better cook than you, I take better care of your son than you", Pearl then responds with "I am a wonderful mother!". *Whenever Olga speaks, a piano arrangement of Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 in G major, BMV 1048 is heard. *This episode gained a large amount of controversy in May 2016 after a Vine (that was posted in 2013) became viral, which showed a clip from the episode that supposedly depicted anilingus. Craig Bartlett ultimately denied this scene (after being forced by the internet) was depicting anilingus in a news article on May 26th as it was actually Chuck eating turkey. Continuity *Bob dresses up in the same soldier outfit from "Arnold's Halloween" to go look for Helga. His Hummer is also mentioned. *The scene where Arnold looks at Helga and her family through her window and wishes her a Happy Thanksgiving from outside, mirrors the end scene of "Arnold's Christmas", when Helga stands outside the boarding house and wishes Arnold a Merry Christmas. Category:Arnold's Thanksgiving Category:Episode trivia